Esperança equilibrista
by Kimonohi Tsuki
Summary: Já fazia semanas, que aquela cadeira estava vazia durante as reuniões entre as nações, evidenciando a falta daquele alegre e otimista moreno de olhos verdes. Meia Songfic.


Nome: Esperança equilibrista.

Sinopse: Por que já fazia semanas, que aquela cadeira estava vazia durante as reuniões entre as nações, evidenciando a falta daquele alegre e otimista moreno de olhos verdes. Meia Songfic.

Disclaimer: Hetalia não me pertence, mais todos nós vivemos no mesmo mundo que eles.

* * *

E a reunião mais uma vez tinha acabado, e uma a uma as nações saiam da sala, conversando uma com as outras.

No outro extremo da mesa, os americanos também iam arrumando suas coisas para saírem. Um estranho ar pesado podia ser sentido por lá, principalmente vinda dos sul-americanos, que estavam sentados perto de uma cadeira vazia, e triste.

A nação que devia estar sentada lá, a alegre, otimista e às vezes irritante nação, não havia saído mais cedo, simplesmente não tinha vindo...E essa não era a primeira vez.

-Nós...Devíamos visitá-lo...Não acham?

Um loiro de olhos azuis, e outro de olhos e cabelos castanhos com uma faixa na cabeça se viraram para um outro loiro, também de olhos azuis que acabará de falar.

-...Mesmo que façamos isso...Você sabe...Que não podemos fazer muita coisa.

-Mas...-começou o uruguaio – Não custa...Fazermos uma visita...

-Ele tem razão – começou o paraguaio – Ele faria o mesmo, você sabe...

O argentino suspirou.

- Não gosto...De vê-lo daquela...forma...

Mais dois contra um, havia perdido, e assim algumas horas depois, os três latinos estavam em Brasília, num grande hospital, onde logo ao avistarem, uma recepcionista os levou a uma sala afastada de todas as outras, ao fim de um longo corredor, onde se encontrava um paciente... Diferente.

Uma enfermeira logo os comprimentou, e a recepcionista voltou a sua mesa, a jovem frente a eles abriu a porta, e assim que os três passaram, ela fechou, para deixá-los a sós com o paciente.

O quarto era grande, mais possuía apenas uma cama, e muitos aparelhos sofisticados auxiliando o único paciente do quarto, embora, as três nações sabiam que isso era inútil... Simples remédios humanos nunca curariam as dores de uma nação. Só faziam com que a dor não ficasse tão perceptível.

Mais a dor ainda estava ali...

_...T__anta gente que partiu  
Num rabo de foguete._

Aproximaram-se. O quarto tinha um forte cheiro de terra e chuva, moreno, de cabelos castanhos, e embora agora fechados, olhos verdes, estava inconsciente sobre o leito, com uma mascara de respiração, e umas três maquinas ligadas a seu corpo.

Uruguai se sentou a uma cadeira ao lado da cama, enquanto os outros dois ficaram em pé ao seu lado.

A respiração do brasileiro era agitada, e os sons que sua boca frenética emitia, lembravam desesperadamente o som de uma terrível tempestade. Seus olhos estavam com grandes olheiras, e sua pele, geralmente levemente morena e brilhante, estava pálida e sem vida.

_Chora a nossa pátria, mãe gentil  
Choram Marias e Clarices  
No solo do Brasil_

-E tão estranho... - começou o argentino, num fio de voz – Estar do lado dele, e não ouvir aquela risada histérica... Aquele...

- Otimismo todo – continuou o paraguaio ao ver que a voz do outro latino parecia ter falhado. Embora sua própria voz também parecesse estranha a seus ouvidos.

O uruguaio não disse nada, apenas colocou uma de suas mão sobre a bochecha do país continental, lagrimas silenciosas caiam uma atrás da outra, sem fim, do rosto desacordado, em prantos desesperadamente intermináveis.

-...Está pior do que eu pensei – Sussurrou o loiro de óculos, mais para si mesmo que para os outros.

Tirou sua mão de seu rosto e analisou o corpo de seu _hermano. _Era angustiante, conseguia sentir, mesmo sem gritos, ou gemidos, uma forte dor emanando do corpo a sua frente.

_Mas sei que uma dor assim pungente  
Não há de ser inutilmente  
A esperança_

Passou a mão pela mão daquele a sua frente, e se sobre-saltou ao sentir ela se mexer e agarrar a sua.

_Dança na corda bamba de sombrinha_

- Está se mexendo!

Os dois latinos se aproximaram mais.

O agarre não era tão forte, mais era decidido, como de uma criançinha doente que segurava a mão de sua mãe, como se assim suas dores fossem embora.

_E em cada passo dessa linha  
Pode se machucar_

A mão voltou a perder forças, e devagar e hesitante, começou a liberar a mão latina.

_Azar, a esperança equilibrista_

Mas dessa vez foi o uruguaio que a segurou firmemente, num vã intento de confortar o Brasileiro.

Se sobre-saltou pela segunda vez ao sentir a mão argentina e paraguaia sobre a sua.

_Sabe que o show de todo artista_

Quinze minutos, que pareceram horas se passaram vagarosamente.

-Uruguai...Vamos embora...

-...E-está b-bem...

Os três se levantaram, olharam de relance o brasileiro imóvel, antes de saíram da sala, sendo novamente guiados em silencio até a grande saída do hospital, enquanto estavam presos em seus proprios pensamentos.

Por mais que não possamos ajudar uns aos outros como nações... Ainda podemos como humanos.

Algum percurso depois, os três latinos olharam para o céu antes de entrarem um em jatinho que os levaria a suas respectivas casas.

O Céu era cinzento e triste... mas...

Entraram.

_...Tem que continuar... _

O sol voltaria a brilhar, mesmo que as dores não sumam, e a terra continue fria.

O sol voltará a brilhar.

Junto com o sorriso daquele moreno

E aquela triste cadeira, não estaria mais vazia...

_...Tem que continuar..._

_

* * *

_

Trechos da musica "O bêbado e o equilibrista" de Aldir Blanc e João Bosco

Se puderem e tiverem condições financeiras, ajudem a causa do Banco do Brasil "Abrace o Rio", com qualquer quantia em dinheiro pelas contas:

Teresópolis  
Agencia: 0741-2  
Conta: 110000-9

Nova Friburgo  
Agencia: 0335-2  
Conta: 120000-3

Petrópolis  
Agencia: 0080-9  
Conta: 76000-5

Caso não tenha, mais queira ajudar, procure órgãos públicos de sua cidade, e se informe onde você pode enviar doações de roupas e alimentos não perecíveis (Que não estragam facilmente).

Agradeço a todos que leram, e que possam ajudar.


End file.
